immacunesiibfandomcom-20200213-history
House Quin
Overview: House Quin is currently the second youngest noble House, founded in 2295 by Imperial Mandate. They are the primary force on Asimov and, do to their relative isolation, have thusfar avoided conflict with the other Houses. They have a moderately strong economy for a Minor House, strengthened by the recent lifting of the blockade on E2 and Asimov. ACCs: Lord Nereus Quin: an experienced space commander whose recently learned the fine arts of politicking and bughunting, as well as making a dang good boat. Scepter holder and Head of House Quin Lady Eirenprone: a monk-trained business woman who has an eye for talent. Lord Nereus's wife and mother of two. Culture: For the most part a fairly tightly bound house. There is a clear chain of command in the central government, remnants of Nereus's days as a Destroyer captain, and the men are loyal. When you leave the main government you come across problems, the nobles who were brought into House Quin after its formation have some leftover resentment of lost powers and they sometimes compete economically. The Xyall invasions have increased their loyalty though, none of them would have survived if it weren't for the Monks and the Jungle Patrol. Asimovian culture is fairly conservative and still is in the frontier stage of development, religion is important to the serfs and heresy isn't tolerated by most of the populace. Lan is the cultural as well as economic center of Quin territories, and standards are much looser here than in the countryside. Serfs are rigidly adherent to the Feudal system, helping stabilize what could have been an extremely turbulent area. There are small isolated communities tolerated by House Quin who swear allegiance to no nobleman. These generally are populated by people who fled to Asimov to avoid repression or reprecusion for choices they have made. So long as they continue to develop the land and pay taxes to the state they are left alone. Fiefdoms: Asimov: 8.2 million serfs, Main Continent E2: 90 thousand serfs, Central Continent House Quin's main source of money, aside from taxes, is trading food to the Apothecaries and the Imperial Eye for money and drugs. History: Formation: Founded in 2295 by Imperial Mandate, House Quin is currently the second youngest House, beaten only by House Illborne. The House’s founder and current leader is Lord Nereus, formerly of House Eekin. The House is based on Asimov, a jungle moon orbiting a gas giant. The Charter given to them by the Imperial Government gives their stated purpose as to “make Asimov habitable for other humans by any means necessary.” This was taken during their founding years as permission to forcibly claim dominion over the landed noble families already here, expanding Quin’s powerbase very quickly. The next couple years were spent placating the nobles and expanding on the rudimentary infrastructure established by the nobles in the past centuries. With the formation of the Jungle Patrol and the loyalty of the Monks of Vader their powerbase was secured, no one on Asimov had the power nor inclination to challenge Quin’s Rangers. Then came the assassination of Emperor Vladimir. Post Assassination: House Quin was largely spared from the chaos following his death, their moon too far removed from just about everything to matter. Realizing that they could no longer depend on food imports in case of crisis, Lady Eirenprone led the Monks in a systematic search of the jungle for alternate sources of food whilst Lord Nereus built a merchant marine to sell the food surplus to the other people who have colonized the planet, the Imperial Eye, the Apothecaries, and a small holding established by House Koriate in the north. This enraged the Xyall, native insectoid thingies which are armed with balls of an extremely strong and quick-drying glue which show much combat-potential as well as various manufacturing uses. Pirates cut off Asimov for a couple of years, a nuisance for the merchants of House Quin and a threat to all who entered the system before knowledge got out about them. The Plague had little impact, as the pirates had already effectively cut off all contact with the outside and they had few holdings on Asimov. Lady Eirenprone has recently established and expanded the Tleilaxu Clinic, a university devoted to teaching and studying the wildlife of Asimov. This Clinic is already starting to bear fruit and it is ready to begin studying the dead Xyall queen that the Rangers have recently acquired as well as the sticky-ball insects. The talent scouts for this university have spread across all of House Quin’s territories and are hoping to set up an exchange program with their counterparts on Arrakis and Hubbard. Xyall: The expedition to discover food was a success, discovering the Honey-vine amongst other edible native plants, but when minor nobles tried to establish large plantations to grow the Honey-Vine they came under attack. Strange creatures known as the Xyall came and killed off entire hamlets who were clearing the jungle for their plantations. The Monks of Vader managed to drive them off but it was clear they didn’t have the proper equipment to deal with this threat, only rockets and other high explosives seem to have an impact on their thick shells. Lord Nereus took command of the situation and ordered the training more heavily armed Rangers. These held off more and more determined attacks by the Xyall but still were apparently inadequate to the growing threat. A deal was struck with Lady Gabella, a group of Rangers were assigned to protect her on an expedition southwards in exchange for knowledge of their explosive Marks. A new group of fanatically loyal Rangers were specially trained by Lord Nereus and were armed with the Marks. These Mark Rangers would become the core of the fight against the Xyall, proving absolutely vital during the May Offensive of 2303. The rest of the Monks weren’t left unaffected, the Apothecaries sold House Quin battle stims, greatly enhancing the combat effectiveness of the Rangers. In 2305 the Rangers pushed southwards, hoping to both move the battlelines away from vulnerable plantations and discover the source of the Xyall and their sticky-balls. This push revealed a massive termite-like complex swarming with Xyall and large, balloon-like insects which produced the sticky-balls. Pirates: During the Xyall crisis House Quin accepted the aid of Lord Ragel of House Naprous, who was to provide tactical advice. They left Errovus Secundus as planned but came under attack by pirates and were captured. These pirates also tried to capture Lady Alexis Gabella of House Bossheaim, but she evaded them and landed safely in Lan. These pirates managed to, with only a couple ships, completely cut off the moon from all trade with other worlds as none of the trading Guilds or Houses were willing to risk their valuable ships. Eventually, in the midst of the Xyall crisis and the Plague on E2, House Eekin led Imperial ships into the system and destroyed one of the pirate vessels. The source of the pirates was soon discovered, the Evvis had established a secret base on the western continent. The Imperium has taken over negotiation and the outcome of these talks have yet to be disclosed. With the immediate threat reduced, trade with the Imperium has been resumed and Quin merchants are looking forward to exporting the native medicines and Honey-Vines to nobles on other worlds. Relations: House Quin’s remote location has allowed it a degree of neutrality unheard of outside of House Texier. They maintain good relations with all the Minor Houses and helped found the Council of Minors. They have a close friendship with Houses Bossheaim and Naprous because of the assistance they offered near the beginning of the Xyall Crisis. The Apothecaries have proven close allies, providing House Quin with vital battle stims and medicines in exchange for food. They are currently the Spokesman of the Council of Minors and are the official representative of Council business to the Major Houses, the Imperium, the Guilds, and the Church. They are members of several interplanetary alliances and have established a wide network of support in case some catastrophe forces them offworld. Prominent members: Lord Nereus was born into House Eekin. As all minor nobles are, he was sent to be trained as an officer in the House's fleet and quickly proved himself an able leader of men and skilled tactician. He was the commander of the Gyr, a Raptor-class frigate, and quickly became known throughout the House Navy for his fearlessness in the face of danger. Soon he was promoted to Captain and was given command of one of the House's Rabid-class destroyers, the Red Sky. This ship was his command for the remainder of his time in the navy. When the Symbiot invasion started anew, House Eekin sent the Red Sky among many others to assist the war effort. He fought during the Reclamation of Hubbard, destroying a Symbiot capital ship through judicious use of proximity missiles and atmospheric "skipping". His claim to fame was at the start of the aborted Third Invasion. He was one of the famed "Elijah Four", four warship captains that held the line during the first day of combat as reinforcements were brought from an attack upon Hive Abigor. That battle ended in him watching as another of the Four, pious Cleary, a close friend, sacrificed herself in an attempt to destroy the Jumpgate with Belial’s Fire. The other two of the four remain on Stigmata to this day, one commanding the Grace of Man fleet and the other's ashes spread across the world. He declined a position as captain of the Tempest, a White Sky-Class Cruiser, unwilling to watch more friends die, and he resigned from his post. He was given a large fief on Asimov by the soon-to-be Emperor and step-brother Vladimir in recognition of his services. Many of his crew joined him as well, forming the loyal core of House Quin today. While his comrades-in-arms started to train the local militias into what is now called the Jungle Patrol, Lord Nereus negotiated with the Monks of Vader, earning first their respect and later their loyalty. He’s currently leading the Southern Offensive against the Xyall. His wife, Lady Eirenprone, is also formerly of House Eekin. At a young age she was sent to learn grace, compassion, and mental balance from the Blossoms. Lady Eirenprone and Captain Nereus met at a party thrown by House Eekin to celebrate a victory over House Klorin and she left the Blossoms to get married a year later. She was Vladimir's younger sister and it was through her that Captain Nereus met Vladimir. The three of them started to plot the eventual unification of the Houses, Nereus providing tactical assessments of what House Eekin's military could do, Eirenprone advising on House economics and organization, and Vladimir assembling the master plan. When the Symbiots invaded their plan was pushed forward, this was an opportunity too great to pass up. While Nereus fought the Symbiots over Hubbard and Stigmata, Vladimir started uniting the various Houses, Guilds, and the Church into a cohesive force, and Eirenprone gave birth to twins, Adrastos and Iole. When Nereus was granted House Minor status and the fiefs on Asimov she took over House finances, organizing the disparate farming collectives into the Farming Guild. It is mostly through her efforts that the House stands as strong as it is now. She is currently establishing the Tleilaxu Clinic, focusing her talents on making it one of the best universities in the Known Worlds